


Perfect For You

by pinefree



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Next to Normal - Freeform, Perfect for you, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinefree/pseuds/pinefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic. "Perfect for you" from the musical Next to Normal. Rick and Bonnie share a moment after a day in the lab (and an afternoon in bed).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> First little ficlet for this fandom. Much excite. Bonnie Sinclaire belongs to icecry.tumblr.com who is fabulous and I adore her art *__*

They're working. Crudely written notes and charts litter the work desk, the floor. It's easy to discern who wrote what, though; his handwriting is atrocious, chicken scratch in a whisky-stained journal but genius nonetheless. Her words are large and looping, beautifully scrawled into clean white paper. The air around them hums a bit with silence, but she knows it can't last. It's hard for Rick to stay quiet for long, but when he's concentrated, it's a maddening daze for him.

She reaches a stopping point. She has been hunched over her desk for what must have been hours, and a break was in order. A few blonde strands had fallen out of her loose bun and into her face. Her back makes a remarkable cracking noise upon stretching, enough to break Rick out of his hypnotic state. Turning to face her lover of five months, it's easy to see that he is concentrated... but not on whatever he was working on.

It's hard not to smile when he makes his way over to her, eyes locked on her face, waggling his unibrow suggestively.

"Wh-wh-what's the haps, Bon? Find anything esp-egh-cially compelling?" His hands make a reach for her waist to pull her close. 

She sighs. "Well, if my diagnostic is anywhere near correct... This planet is fucked. Compelling enough for you?"

His laugh erupts warmly and his hands wander over the supple curve of her ass. "Y-yeah, that's really re-agghh-suring. A real vote of confidence from a w-w-world leader in biology."

"Hey, it's my job to find out the truth, as unpleasant as that may be."

"H-h-how do you feel about re-ughh-populating the human race?" Again with the unibrow. She can't help but grin at the proposition, and begins to let her hands wander over the thin frame of Rick Sanchez. Pale hands are slipping under the front of his shirt, and she has to strain on tip toe to reach his ear...

"Does this answer your question, R-R-Rick?" she teases, before letting her lips brush over his neck and chest and throat. There's nothing more satisfying than the shiver he elicits.

The warm mush of lips and tongue are a comforting distraction but the fact remains. The threat of mass planetary eradication is hanging in the air, unsung between his low groans of pleasure and her surprised squeak of delight as his hands begin to greedily grasp at her ass and thighs and hips.

"B-Bonnie..."

They find their way to the tiny bedroom they share very quickly.

\--

Post-coitus cigarette smoke is permeating the air. She's teetering on the edge of sleep and awake, thinking fuzzily along the edges of her brain, pleasure still fresh on her mind and body. Her head is resting on his chest, while he lay looking at the ceiling wide awake. His skin was still warm from the crush of their bodies, and blonde hair is tickling his chin. She stirs slightly. The dark circles under her eyes were familiar to him, almost a part of her permanent complexion, indicating countless nights of sleeplessness she had dedicated instead to science. His one true love.

He becomes vaguely aware of his hand pulling her a bit closer to him, in something of a protective manner. This feeling is so unfamiliar, so foreign, so unexplainable. He absolutely loathes it. Perhaps it will fade.

Perhaps not.

"Bon..." Her name barely comes out a whisper. 

"Mmh?" Her response is equally soft, half-conscious.

"Th-the planet is really fucked, huh? Poison in the air, the oceans, everywh-where. Not too, not too uh uplifting."

The hint of concern in his voice causes her to sit up and meet his eyes. "Mhm. It's true. Why? Afraid you won't be able to whip up a solution in ten seconds and save us all?"

"I uh... I l-love you."

"What?" She nearly swears she is dreaming. Rick had... ways of showing his affection. She felt it. It is so rare for him to exhibit such bluntness, such... normalcy. 

"Y-you know, even th-though the w-w-world is at war, there's death, there's disease... For fuck's sake, most a-assholes can admit that the planet's getting warmer... We're basically dancing on the edge of destruction, Bon. " His tone is on the edge of nervousness, as evident by his ever-present stutter. 

Wow. She lets out a huge breath, officially coming down from her high of orgasmic bliss. "This is one fucked up seduction Rick, I gotta tell ya." Rolling over to lay back on the pillows, she considers his words but doesn't dismiss them.

"This planet is pretty much broken beyond all repair. Even my repair, and you know that's saying something."

He sits up and looks over her. They're both naked, in this tiny bed with thin blankets, scientists without the privilege of ignorant bliss. She meets his stare with the same intensity, bringing a hand to his face in an act of comfort.

"Bon... something must be fucking working right if you're h-here. With me. For wh-wh-whatever reason that is."

The sweetness of his words wash over her like an unfamiliar and warm presence; her heart swells and she smiles up at him. God damn, if she's not enjoying this little existential crisis of his. His affections are coming from a place of humility, of fear, of something she probably won't be able to explain because of the Rickness of it, but she will enjoy it while it lasts. 

"I know... I know I can be l-lazy or a loner, a bit of a drinker, a bit of a stoner... but I-I-I wanna be perfect for you. I'll square all the fucking corners for you, you straighten the curves. Blah blah. God, Bon, I don't know what the fuck it is about you but..." 

All this affection must be overwhelming for Rick, because he all but collapses on top of his lover, burrowing his head into the crook of her pale neck. He lets out a low growl of frustration and she begins to trace patterns into his back. 

"You've got some nerve, Rick, I have to say. It takes a fucking existential breakdown for you to pour your heart out but..." She continues to tease, but inside her heart is thumping wildly in her chest. He's never been this way before. Maybe something is wrong. She doesn't like to think about it, so she focuses back on the touch and smell and feel of his body on hers.

"Even if everything else turns to dirt, Rick... I'll be the one thing is this world that won't hurt." Maybe it's dangerous to make promises she can't keep, but it seems to fit the mood. Hell, Rick could just as easily be an intergalactic criminal tomorrow, fleeing her and all they built together. So if overstated declarations were his game today, she would play.

He nuzzles in again, turning his mouth so he can speak. "I can't always fix what's fucked up... and you know I'll try... but sometimes I just can't. I-I-I can do o-one thing though, Bon... I can be here. I can try. For you. To be perfect."

Damn. Her heart is doing that thing again. It feels too big for her chest, her mind is spinning, he's so warm and present and heavy in her arms... she holds him tighter. This is enough. Bonnie can't help but hope that this lasts. This... this is perfect.


End file.
